Mobile phones and other mobile communication devices are common in our society and are increasingly used for not only communication, but to store different types of information and data, such as personal and business information, documents, pictures, and other types of data. Mobile phones typically have connectivity to a voice network for voice and messaging communications, and may also be connected to a data network for Internet access and data communication. Given the ever increasing number of people that use mobile phones, advertisers of goods and services seek techniques to deliver advertisements to the mobile phone users.
Collaborative filtering is a common technique used to help determine the types of goods and/or services that a particular group of people may be interested in. A problem with collaborative filtering, however, is being able to associate a group of people. Traditional techniques for collaborative filtering use characteristics of the people in a group, such as age, gender, race, and/or location to create a group. However, these traditional techniques rely on a presumption that people having some similar characteristics also share similar interests, such as in goods purchased and available services. These traditional techniques associate people that do not know each other into groups, and the people may not have common interests or even any basis from which to determine a likelihood of interest in the same advertisements.